Awaking Dead
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: ' Onze wereld ... Onze wereld waar we in geboren werden, en waar we zouden sterven ... Is weg . ' Shiba Kaien begint zijn eerste dag op zijn nieuwe school, maar verwachte niet dat de einde van de wereld voor de deur stond . Kan hij en ander overlevende overleven, in de wereld die dood is .


**Ik ben zo blij, dat chap 1 gedaan is :) **  
**Okay dit is een beetje het idee van Highschool Of The Dead, Walking Dead, hier zijn heeeel veel koppels . Onesided, Obsessed, en de hoofdpersonages .**  
**Chap 3 zal de info hebben van de meisjes ( die ook in de latere chapters komen ) en de jongens ( die ook in de latere chapters komen ) .**  
**Warnings ! **  
**Horror, Drama, Angst, Hentai ( wel eigenlijk grote cups ) Yaoi, Yuri, Dead Characters & zombies **  
**Enjoy !**

* * *

_De wereld die we kennen, de wereld waar we geboren en zullen sterven ._

_Is niet meer ..._

" Ren ! " Riep een jongen met zwart haar, als hij tussen de zombies rende voor dat ze hem konde pakken ." Kaien ! Kom snel ! " Riep een meisje kort oranje haar, als ze één van de zombies klopte . " Ichigo hier heen ! " Schreeuwde de jongen genaamd Kaien, als hij haar pakte en haar de ander richting mee trok . Ze volgde hun nog steeds, geen bang dat ze geslagen of gedood worden .

_één beet en ze worden toch één van hun ._

Kaien en Ichigo rende de gangen in, maakte niet uit naar waar . Ze waren overal, leerlingen die schreeuwde uit angst als ze lopen of uit pijn als ze worden gebeten . " Help me ! " Riepen ze .

Ichigo keek voor haar als ze hun negeerde, ze kon hun niet helpen . Het was al te laat, iedereen red zijn eigen .

Kaien stopte en keek bleek, als zweet hem uitbrak . Aan de ander kant van de gang, kwamen er nog meer . " Shit ..." Hij keek dan naar de deur, die naar het dak leide . " Ichigo we kunnen vluchten naar het dak . "

" Wat ? Wat als het gesloten is ? ! " Kaien deed de deur open, en trok haar mee naar boven . De zombies volgde nog . " Dan breek ik die open ! " Ze kwamen er aan, Kaien teste de deur uit . " Opslot ..." Ichigo keek achter haar, ze hoorde hun gekreun . Ze waren niet ver meer van hun ." Shit ..." Kaien shopte tegen de deur, de lawaai maakte de zombies meer opwinderig . Als ze open keken, en hun mond open deden op te happen . " Snel ! " En Ichigo klopte, als Kaien shopte . De deur begon te barsten ." Nog even . "

" Maar die hebben we niet ! " Riep Ichigo als ze er bijna waren ." NU ! " Ichigo sloeg juist er op, als Kaien de deur open deed . Beide gingen naar buiten en deden de deur dicht, de zombies volgen juist tegen de deuren . Maar het sprong niet open, Kaien en Ichigo zuchte van geluk . En keken rond .

" Wat nu Kaien ..."

" Ik weet het niet . "

_Wat is met hun wereld gebeurd ? _

( **Paar uur daar voor **)

Kaien Shiba gaapte als naar de school liep, vandaag is het zijn eerste dag . En wist dat het niet ging meevallen, sinds zijn oude klasgenoten daar ook zijn .

Onder anderen Miyako ...

" Kai-Chan ! "

Spreek over de duivel .

Kaien trok een gezicht als iemand van achter op hem sprong, en haar borsten tegen zijn nek duwde . Als hij de sterke parfum meteen rook ." Miyako niet doen ! " Riep Kaien beetje lastig, als hij naar haar keek .

" Aw Kai-Chan waarom doe je zo kwaad tegen mij . " Jammerde Miyako ." Shiba-san doe niet zo tegen onze princess Miyako ! " Riep één van de jongens, die in de Miyako fan club zit . De jongens achter hem, waren met hem eens . Als ze kwaad naar Kaien keken, als hun blik hem konde doden . Was Kaien allang begraven . " Ja ja ."

Het zegt hem niet veel .

Miyako zat vroeger met hem in de klas, tot dat ze naar Middelbaar moesten gaan . Kaien dachte na hij zat toen met Miyako, Grimmjow, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki en ...

" Kijk daar is die bitch ! " Riep één van Miyako's fan club, Kaien keek op en zag dat ze wijsde naar een meisje . Met kort oranje haar, ze droeg dezelfde uniform als Miyako . Ze leek Kaien bekend voor, tot dat hij haar borsten bekeek .

Kaien's gezicht werd rood, het was de eerste keer dat hij zo groot borsten van dicht bij zag . Zelfs in amerika zag hij ze niet ! Is ze misschien topmodel ?

" Hou jullie bek dicht bastards ! " Riep het meisje met kort oranje haar ." Zwijg jij hentai girl ! " Riep Miyako terug ." Je zijt alleen maar een dikke hoer ! "

" Oi Miyako ..." Kaien begreep hun probleem niet ." Wat nou ? Kom op Kaien dat bitch steeld alleen maar vriendjes van anderen ! " Riep ze luid op, en al de meisjes keken kwaad naar haar .

" Dat is niet waar ! " Zeide de ander meisje, als ze naar Miyako liep . " Ew ze gaat me aanvallen ! " Ander jongens gingen voor de ander staan ." Maak dat je weg komt ." Zeide ze ." Wat gaan jullie doen ."

" Smerige bitch ! "

Kaien hoorde haar alleen schelde, ze leken niet van plan hun hand op te heffen . Juist alsof ze bang zijn van haar, Kaien keek naar haar tegoei . Nu Miyako en de anderen zijn aandacht afnamen .

Hij herkende haar na 10 seconde, en een glimlach brak bij hem uit ." Ichigo ! " Ichigo keek verbaasd naar hem, en de jongens gingen opzij ." Ichigo Kurosaki ? Dat is lang geleden hoe is het ! " Ichigo begreep er eerst niks van ." Kaien ? "

" Ja weet je nog we zaten in dezelfde klas ! "

Ichigo was stil en dan werd ze rood, als kwaad keek ." Bastard ! " Riep ze en sloeg hem recht in de gezicht, dat het Miyako in schok leek kijken ." Ah Ichigo-chan wat zijt je doen ! " Riep een ander meisje Orihime, als ze ging kijken . Achter haar hield Tatsuki haar tegen ." Laat haar even ." Zeide ze als ze de jongen meteen herkende, Orihime keek verward naar Tatsuki en dan terug naar Ichigo .

" Rotzak ! " Riep ze zo hard, dat het iedereen naar hun liet kijken . En rende weg als Kaien in schok achter bleef .

_Wat heb ik gedaan ?_

" Hey hebben jullie het gehoord Gou-Chan heeft een lief . " Vertelde een zwemlid van de school, aan de anderen die zich ook in de kleedkamers begeven ." Wat ! Echt waar onze schattige manegar met wie ? "

" De captain ..." Iedereen werd bleek ." Shit ! Nu is de fun echt gedaan ." Makoto die het allemaal hoorde, had geen intressen in hun gesprek . Als hij zich klaar maakte voor te gaan zwemmen ." Jij Makoto, heb jij al iemand in het oog ? Een meisje van school ? Meisje van een stad of zo ? "

" Neen .. "

" Had je ook geen intressen in Gou-Chan ? "

" Nee nee het was Nagisa-Chan ... Of Natori-Chan ..."

" Ze zijn zo schattig ! "

" Hahaha nee nee jongens ze zijn mijn vrienden, ik hou niet van hun op dat manier ! "

" Wat bedoel je met manier ? "

" En Haruka-senpai ? " Vroeg één van de zwemleden Rei als hij zijn bril neer legde, iedereen keek naar hun . En begonnen te lachen, als Makoto bloosde maar goed dat niemand dat ziet . " Dat was een goeie Rei ! "

" Ja ! Als ze niet zwemmen is, is het juist een moeder die naast u staat ! "

_Julllie kennen haar niet ..._ Zeide het stil in Makoto's hoofd, hij zweeg als hij zich omdraaide en weg ging ." Zie jullie straks wel ." Zeide hij ." Wacht op mij Makoto-senpai ! " Riep Rei als hij hem achter na volgde, en de deur dicht deed . Niemand merkte dat beetje ver van de deur, iemand stand en langzaam naar de deur wandelde . Hij hijgde en maakte bloedsporen, als hij op dat gelach af ging uit de kleedkamers .

" Rei is helemaal gek geworden ... " Zuchte Makoto en verschrok zich als Rei te voorschijn kwam achter hem ." Helemaal niet ! Ik heb gewoon een beautiful truth gezegt . "

" Maar wat als Haru hier achter komt ? Dit is het einde voor mij ... "

" Oh dat is niet waar Senpai, je hebt gewoon koude voeten . Heb wat vertrouwen in u eigen . "

" En over wat hebben jullie het ? " Vroeg een klein meisje met blond haar ." Nagisa-chan zijt je al klaar ? "

" Natuurlijk maar Haru was weer sneller dan mij, ze wacht ook nooit ." Jammerde Nagisa toen Gou naar hun toe liep ." Dat komt er van, als je ontbijt hier doet Nagisa-san ."

" Maar ik had zo honger ..."

" Je hebt altijd honger ! " Riepen de drie naar haar, Nagisa lachte en rende naar het zwembad ." Wacht Nagisa-kun ! " Riep Makoto die ook naar het zwembad rende, Rei bleef alleen achter met Gou ." Zo .. Hoe is het met jou Gou-san ? "

" Goed ik heb gewoon opgegeven, aan jullie Kou te spellen ." Zeide ze beetje lastig ." Echt ? Ik had het niet gemerkt . "

" Natuurlijk, jij en mijn broer kunnen vandaag de butterfly oefenen . Jullie moeten in top vorm zijn, op het einde van de dag begrepen . "

" Yes sir ... Ik bedoelde . " Gou moest er om lachen, maar ze merkte de blos niet op Rei's gezicht . " Hoe is het met jou en Mikoshiba-senpai ? " Gou's rode gezicht werd duidelijk, dat Rei niet durfde weg te kijken . " Wel goed … Hij en ik zijn gisteren naar de film gegaan … "

" Oh dat moest fijn zijn geweest .. Toch ? " Rei durfde niet meer te kijken naar haar, als zijn hart mee ren meer brak .

" Ja helemaal ! Het was erg leuk ! " Gou's grote glimlach leek zo helder en onschuldig, toen merkte ze de gezicht's uitdrukking die Rei had ." Rei-kun ? "

Rei keek naar haar en woude iets zeggen, zou hij het zeggen ? " Oi wat zijn jullie doen ? " Vroeg Rin als hij naar hun keek, hij leek het niet tevertrouwen . Rei kent hem lang genoeg er voor . " Niks ! " Rei rende naar het zwembad ." Oi ! " Rin liep naar Gou ." Wat was over ? "

" Niks hoor grote broer ! " Glimlachte Gou . " Ja ja . "

" Waarom ben je nog hier ? "

" Ik wacht op Nitori …"

" Senpai ! " Riep een meisje met lang licht grijs haar, als ze op hem sprong ." Nitori ! " De 3 liepen naar het zwembad, als Amakata-sensei hun voorbij wandelde ." Amakata-sensei ? "

" Ik ga kijken waar de anderen blijven, het duurt best lang vinden jullie niet ? "

" Dat wel zou ik mee gaan ? " Voorstelde Rin als hij naar haar toe ging, Amakata-sensei zag dat Nitori teleurgesteld keek . En glimlachte naar Rin ." Nee dank je Rin-kun, ik ga wel zelf tot zo ." En ging verder en de 3 gingen naar het zwembad .

Amakata-sensei was juist boven, als ze vreemd gekreun hoorde uit de kleedkamers, ze ging voorzichtig langs de deur staan . Ze hoorde gekreun .. Maar niet dat gekreun van pijn, maar van vermoeidheid . Wat was dat, het was een zwaar gehijg …

Amakata-sensei ging beetje achteruit, ze zou straks komen kijken ? Plots werd ze bleek als ze bloed, onder de deur zag komen . Ze trok snel de deur open ." Iedereen wat is er …." Haar gezicht verloor al zijn leven, en zonder dat iemand het door had . Werd ze er ingesleurd .

Hamije Hinata zuchte als hij zweten was, hij keek rond en het was duidelijk ." Ik ben verdwaald als fuck … " Hij was de enige in de gang, er waren lessen maar Hinata durfde ze niet te storen . Hij was bang dat hij dan helemaal uit school word gegooid zonder zijn eigen te kunnen verdedigen . " Ik wil al naar huis gaan …" Hinata was te laat omdat hij te nerveus was, hij was nog uit huis kunnen gaan . Zonder dat zijn ouders had door hadden, als ze merken dat hij laat was op zijn eerste dag . Dan wist Hinata dat er depressie uit zou komen, sinds de school erg duur was .

Hij keek nog eens naar het kaartje, waar zijn klas opstond . Hij zocht de hoop wat er op kon staan ." Neem me niet kwalijk ."

Hinata schreeuwde bijna en keek achter zich, het was een meisje met lang wit haar . Ze droeg de school uniform maar het leek haar te groot, haar glimlach toonde vrede als ze naar hem keek . " Is er een probleem ? " Vroeg ze .

" Ik ben de nieuwe leerling hier … Hamije Hinata .. Ik huh .. Ah weet u waar klas 2B is ? " Het meisje knikte ja ." Ik zit in de klas, je kunt mee komen met mij ."

_Dat zou leuk zijn …_ Dacht Hinata maar hij besloot te zwijgen en volgde haar, beide hadden niet door . De hongerige ogen die naar hun keken .

" Hao-sama ! " Een meisje met lang bruin haar, keek naar de gene die haar riep . Hao glimlachte als het maar Tamaki was, de jongen met zijn kort rozen haar . Rende achter Hao aan, die te snel voor hem liep . " U kunt niet zomaar spijbelen Hao-sama, je ouders zullen weer boos worden ! "

" Doet er niet toe, het maak hun niet uit als ik niet in de klas ben . Yoh zou moeten zorgen voor de toekomst voor de familie, ik heb er niks mee te maken . "

" Dan nog moet u niet .." Tamaki probeerde Hao toch naar de klas te krijgen, maar Hao had ander plannen ." Geef toe je zou graag dirty dingen met mij doen he ~ " Tamaki's gezicht werd rood ." H-helemaal niet ! " Hao grijnsde en Tamaki wist dat het niks goeds betekent . " Nee Tamaki-kun ~ Dwing me niet, h-hentai ! " Tamaki's mond viel open, als hij bleek keek als Hao het hard op zeide . " H-hao-sama wat doet u ! "

" Ta-ma-ki-kun ~ Ah niet daar ! " Tamaki voelde zijn leven voorbij gaan, als hij zag dat iemand de deur ging open doen . Hij nam Hao's hand en rende snel weg, om de hoek als hij zijn hand op Hao's mond hield ." Vreemd .. " Hoorde hij van ver, en dan de deur die sloot . Tamaki zuchte opgelucht, Hao grijnsde als zij Tamaki's hand weg deed . En legde zijn hand, op haar borst .

Tamaki's wangen werden rood ." Hao-sama …"

" En hoe voeld het Tamaki-kun ? " Tamaki woude iets zeggen, maar het geschreeuw in de gang . Liet de twee stil vallen ." Wat was .. Dat ? "

Blijkbaar waren zij niet de enige die het hoorde .

Kuroko gaapte zachtjes als ze haar ogen open deed ." Wat was dat ? "

De verpleegster Yoruichi keek op, als de student Tsumiki die leert voor verpleegkunde .Tsumiki keek verschrokken, en bang als de leerkracht opstond . " Yoruichi-sensei wat was dat ? " Vroeg de bange jongen met grote ogen ." Ik weet het niet …. "

" Veeee ! " Lovina keek vervelend naar haar zus, als ze begon te jammeren ." Sorella ik wil naar Luddy ~ "

" En jou sorella zegt nee ."

" Veee van mama mag ik altijd naar Luddy, en papa zegt ook nooit er iets over ! "

" Feli je kan niet zomaar in iemand anders klas zitten, en doen alsof je in die klas moet zitten . De leerkracht was pissig dat je het maar weet ."

" Sorry .."

" Trouwens je kunt Luddy straks zien, en laat god aan u kunt staan . Dat ik juist weg ben ."

" Sorella waarom haat je Luddy zo ? "

" Zijn je zakens niet . "

" Maar je haat alle jongens … Ze kunnen aardig zijn hoor, en sommige zijn zo handsome ~ Maar Luddy is de beste . "

" Het kan me niet schelen godverdomme ! "

" Sorella vloek niet zo …" Plots hoorde ze de twee het geschreeuw, en het klonk heel dichtbij . De twee keken met grote ogen, Feliciana werd bleek van angst . Als Lovina verstijft stond " W-wat …. "

" Help me ! " Riep een ander stem die ook schreeuwde ." Iemand ! " Lovina ging voorzichtig er naar toe, Feliciana probeerde haar te stoppen . Maar ze liep met haar mee, en de twee keken toe . Als ze paar leerlingen op de grond zagen, ze waren dood bloede . Ze waren dood, ze worden opgegeten . " Zombie … " De zombie keek op alsof hij het gefluister hoorde ." _Aaaaah ….._" Kreunde het en beet verder in zijn maaltijd ." Sorella … Z-ze zijn .." Feliciana kon het niet geloven, dat er dode studenten voor haar zaten .

Plots keek één van hun op, Lovina's ogen gingen wijd open . Het meisje was de helft van haar gezicht kwijt, en haar maag was open gebeten ." Hoe kan ze nog …"

" Sorealla ." Feliciana werd nog meer bang, als ze haar zus vast hield . Lovina negeerde de nagels die ze voelde, als ze haar ogen op het meisje hield . Het was de gene die schreeuwde, sinds het geschreeuw hoog was . En de jongen was zeker de gene die om hulp riep …

Ook hij begon te bewegen, als hij de ander negeerde . Die zijn been los liet, na zijn laatste hap . Alle 3 keken naar Lovina en Feliciana ." Sorella …" Lovina ging misselijk worden, maar draaide haar om ." Ren ! " En pakte Feliciana's hand en trok haar weg van de ander 3, die gromde en kreunde om hun maaltijd te vangen .

Nagisa keek toe als Rei en Rin hun butterfly deden, Nagisa keek soms naar haar voeten en dan terug naar de jongens . Rei was altijd een slechte zwemmer geweest, en keek er niet naar uit om met hun vrienden te worden . Maar na tijdje werd Rei meer open, en hij begon beter te worden met te zwemmen . Ze begon te blozen, als ze begon te denken . Als ze misschien haar liefde zou verklaren aan Rei .

Rin die merkte dat Nagisa kijken was, begon te blozen als ze keek . Hij hoopt dat ze naar hem keek, en ziet hij geweldig hij kan zijn .

Nitori keek toe als de jongen waar ze op is, hoopvol keek naar Nagisa dat ze hem zou merken . Nitori kneep haar handen tot vuisten, _Ik ben ook schattig .. Nagisa is niks tegen over mij ! _

Dan keek ze naar Haru, die uit het water ging en naar Rei en Rin keek . Nitori wist dat Haruka ook op Rin was, maar tegen over haar zou Nitori wel zien verliezen . Sinds Haruka een schoonheid heeft, dat vele niet kunnen verslaan .

Maar in één keer trok Haruka een bezorgd gezicht, als ze naar de kleedkamers wou gaan ." Wat is er Haru-chan ? " Riep Nagisa als ze naar Haruka ging, Makoto volgde de kleine blonde . Als Nitori, Gou, Seijuro bleven bij Rin en Rei die hun laatste ronde deden . Coach Goro ging flessen water halen voor hun .

" Je ziet er bezorgd uit, is er iets ? " Vroeg Makoto als hij dicht tegen over Haruka ging, en op haar voor hoofd voelde . Terwijl Haruka hem liet, werd Makoto rood als Nagisa dit merk ." Oh Mako-chan je word rood ! "

" N-Nagisa-chan …"

" Het is niet dat ik ziek ben of zo, ik bezorgd over Amakata-sensei …"

" Nu je het zegt, ze blijft wel heel lang weg ." Makoto keek op en glimlachte ." Waar hebben jullie het over ? Daar is ze toch . " De meisjes keken op, en zagen sensei naar hun toe wandellen ." Sensei gaat he …" Haruka, Nagisa en Makoto stapte achter uit als ze bleek worden, Amakata-sensei was bleek, en leek haar been te slepen waar bloed uit kwam . Haar gedraaide ogen, waren het engste maar als ze grommend haar handen uit stak .

Schreeuwde Nagisa als Makoto Haruka weg trok en de 3 naar het zwembad rende, Rei en Rin waren er juist uit als de 3 naar hun kwamen ." Wat is er ? " Vroeg Gou en schreeuwde als ze naar Amakata-sensei keek .

Goro-sensei smeet meteen zijn flessen water, naar Amakata-sensei als ze in het water viel, iedereen ging weg van het zwembad ." Wat is met haar .."

" Ze is niet de enigste .." Zeide Rin als hij wees naar de rest van de zombies .

Hinata keek vervelend en zuchte, blijkbaar waren ze nu allebei verdwaald ." Zat je niet in klas 2B ? "

" Wel … ik ben ook niet echt lang hier, dit is … Mijn eerste keer alleen …"

" Meen je dat nu …"

Plots hoorde ze geschreeuw van de verte komen, verder van de gang waren 3 jongens . Op één meisje, die schreeuwen en huilen was . Hinata kon zijn ogen niet geloven, ze waren haar gewoon martelen ." Oi …"

" Die 3 zijn vrouwen haters, dit is niet ongewoon om hun zo iets te zien doen ."

Hinata wees naar het bloed ." En dat bloed .."

" Wat .. Dat kan niet Junpei-senpai, kon niet tegen bloed … " Plots werden de 2 stil, als de jongens naar hun kijken . " Zo .. z-zo …"

Het meisje pakte meteen Hinata's hand, als ze hem weg trok ." Wacht dat meisje .."

Het meisje stond op als of er niks gebeurd was ." Ze is één van hun ."

Ze gromde en volgde de anderen, die achter Hinata en het meisje gingen .

" Oh ja ik heb me nog niet voorgesteld, ik ben Nagito Komaeda .. " Ze glimlachte naar Hinata, als ze hem snel een kus gaf op zijn wang ." Ik heb lang op u gewacht Hinata-kun ."

" W-wat …"

Komaeda keek achter haar, en ze stopte als ze blij zuchte ." Ik denk dat we van hem af zijn ."

" D-denk je … "

Komaeda ging dicht tegen Hinata leunen, tot haar borsten tegen zijn borstkast was ." En we zijn alleen .."

" Wat .." Hinata werd rood als Komaeda lachte ." Heb maar geen zorgen Hinata-kun, ik bescherm jou wel ~ "

_Ben ik wel veilig met jou, jij word misschien nog mijn dood . _

Naru Uzumaki kan het niet geloven, ze is opgesloten in de klas . Terwijl er fucking zombies rond liepen, ze had plannen vandaag met haar ouders . En nu sterft ze in de shit hol . Ze keek naar de anderen, veel die in de hoek willen zitten, anderen die overal bang keken . Naru geeft toe, ze is ook bang .

" Dit is zo onmogelijk, ik wou starks een nieuw kleedje gaan kopen ." Jammerde Sakura als ze op stond, maar bijna over iemand anders viel, die ook op grond zat . Ze sloeg de jongen weg, en keek met haat naar hem ." Move it bitch voor dat ik jou aan de zombies geef ! " Ze ging naar de ander meisjes die lelijk keken naar de jongen .

" Ew je hebt hem aangeraakt ."

" Geloof me ik werd gedwongen meiden ."

Ze lachte als ze hem van alles uit maakt ."

" Hou jullie fucking mond ja ! " Riep Naru kwaad als ze de jongen helpte opstaan ." Heb je iets gezegt kleine hoer dat je zijt ."

" Jullie twee hou op ." Zeide Sasuke ." Ze kunnen ons zo horen, met jullie hier ." Met dat gezegt leek iedereen Naru en Sakura te dreigen, nog één keer iets te zeggen en ze gooien hun buiten ."

" Sorru Sasuke-kun ! Maar de hoer hier, weet niet hoe ze haar mond moet houden ." Glimlachte Sakura naar Sasuke die haar al negeerde ." Ik klop u dadelijk …" Naru keek dannaar de jongen, en beide gingen beetje ver van Sakura zitten .

" Gaat het ? " Vroeg ze de ander glimlachte, en keek met rode wangen weg ." Ja sorry .."

" Geef niet het is niet jou schuld weet je . "

Hinata Hyuga wist zeker dat dit zijn geluks dag was, als hij nog meer begon te blozen . Hij heeft ooit gedroomd dat Naru Uzumaki tegen praten was . En nu het uit kwam, is hij de gelukkigste mens op aarde met een zombie situatie . " Ik huh …"

Naru duwde haar vinger tegen zijn lippen, Hinata dacht dat ze ging kussen . Als zijn hart sneller klopte ." Stil … Hoor jullie dat ? "

Iedereen was stil als de deur begon te barsten .

Tsumiki was bang, hij wist niet waar hij naar toe ging . Hij volgde gewoon de verpleegster Yoruichi . Als ze ze door de gangen liepen . " Ik hoop dat mijn klasgenoten okay zijn ."

" Ik zou er niet zeker op zijn Tsumiki . " Zeide Yoruichi Tsumiki keek vragend, als hij langs Yoruichi keek toen ze stopte . En zag wat ze bedoelde ." Kom ." Ze trok hem weg Tsumiki kon zijn ogen, niet er weg van houde . Waarom is dit gebeuren ? Waarom eten ze elkaar op ? Al dat bloed …

Plots botste ze tegen paar anderen aan ." Sorry ! " Tsumiki keek op en zag dat het anderen waren, van een ander klas . " Kamijou-sensei ." Zeide Yoruichi als ze ja knikte ." Jullie zijn ook gevlucht ? "

" Ja als we dit niet deden, waren we ook .."

De groep viel in stilte .

Monkey D. Luffyko zuchte vervelend, shit en het was bijna lunch tijd . Toen die zombie aanval begon, en allemaal toen ze spijbelde . Om als eerste de lunchzaal binnen te komen, ze verwachte niet dat de mensen daar al zombies waren . Het was dankzij Kamijou-sensei en de anderen, anders was ze er geweest .

" Laat mij eerst binnen gaan . " Zeide Nowaki Hiroki ging opzij, Nowaki hield een stok vast . Als hij de deur open deed, hield hij zich klaar om te slaan . Maar niks kwam uit ." Is … Is het veilig .." Vroeg een meisje Tsunami als ze haar ogen dicht kneep ." Het lijk veilig ." Iedereen ging voorzichtig naar binnen, als Luffyko als laatste binnen ging om de deur te sluiten .

Als iedereen heeft rond gekeken, en onder de tafels in de kasten over al . Besloten ze te zuchte van opluchting . Dus Luffyko besloot de deur helemaal dicht te doen .

" Wat nu ? "

Hao keek met een vervelend gezicht, als ze op de tioleten zat . Het ergste was het zijn de jongens tioleten . Het stinkt, het is smerig en ze verveelde haar . Ze keek op naar de anderen, die allemaal op adem probeerde te komen .

Tamaki zat naast haar als hij de deur in de gaten hield, maar haar niet het oog verliest . Ze keek rond en merkte dat er maar 3 meisjes waren met haar meegeteld, echt fucking geweldig …

" Wie heeft het niet gehaald ? " Vroeg een jongen met kort bruin haar en groene ogen ." Jackson … Daisuke … Eiko … "

" 3 dus .." Antwoorde een ander blond jongen, die iedereen kent als Ludwig Beilschmidt . Iedereen zal zijn naam makkelijk onthoude, door de blond haar en blauwe ogen . En de jaloezie die veel jongens hebben, zijn 4 pack …

" Laten we een plan maken om te ontsnappen .."

" Wat ! Nee het is veel te gevaarlijk daar buiten, we zijn hier veiliger ."

" We kunnen niet vooreeuwig hier blijven zitten ." Zeide Ludwig als hij vast beraden was om Feliciana te zoeken, hij blijft hier niet zitten . Terwijl Feliciana … Nee Ludwig mag er niet aan denken .

" We gaan of je wilt of niet . " Iedereen zweeg Hao die zich verveelde, besloot haar mond open te doen ." Dan laten we hun hier achter . "

Iedereen keek geschokt naar haar, ook Tamaki keek op naar haar ." Wat .."

" Als ze niet mee willen, dan blijven ze maar hier . Kan me niet schelen, minder last op mijn schouders ."

" Asakura-san . "

" Fucking bitch ! " Plots greep één van de jongens haar bij de kraag ." Omdat je een Asakura zijt, betekent niet dat je plots de baas zij hier ! Val dood hoer ! "

Tamaki stond snel op, als hij de andere probeerde te stoppen ." Niet vechten ! Laat Hao-sama los ."

De ander liet Hao los, maar schopte Tamaki neer ." Oi wat is u probleem ! "

Voor dat de jongen iets kon doen, stond Ludwig naast hun ." Als dit nu niet stopt, gooi ik jullie allemaal buiten ."

Dino-sensei kon allemaal zuchte als hij de grond zat ." Dino-san ? " Dino glimlachte als hij zag dat het Takeshi was .

" Oh man ik ben hier 3 maanden sensei, en ik kan niks doen … Hopeloos dat ik ben . "

" Nee hoor Dino-sensei het is dankzij jou, dat we zijn kunnen ontsnappen . " Glimlachte Takeshi ." U moet niet hopeloos voelen, laten we samen dit overleven okay ."

" Ja je hebt gelijk .. Ik maak me zorgen om Sawada-san .. "

" Tsunami ? Oh ja .. " Takeshi keek naar de grond, als schuld gevoel op kwam ." Ze is misschien bang .. Alleen .. Ik hoop dat ze ergens veilig is .. Ze is als een zusje voor mij ." Vertelde Dino als hij niet probeerde te denken, wat er misschien is gebeurd met Tsunami .

" Ze is velig … " _En als dat niet is …_

_Is het mijn schuld … _Dacht Takeshi .

Suzaku was blij dat de anderen zijn gekalmeerd, maar ze moeten nu iets verzinnen . Zodat ze konde ontsnappen . Hij merkte dat één van de jongens, op de wasbak ging staan . Waar het raam was . " Wacht .."

De jongen keek achter zich, en Suzaku was even stil .

Hij .. Hij heeft nooit iemand gezien met zo prachtige ogen .

Het was puur lavender kleur, geen ander kleur de ogen waren helder en levendig ." Dat is gevaarlijk .. "

Suzaku pakte de jongen op, en zette hem neer . Hij was dun, maar niet ziekelijk dun .

" Wat was u bedoeling hier van ? "

" Ik probeerde de situatie van buiten te bekijken,en te zien een manier om te ontsnappen ."

" Je kunt hulp vragen weet je . "

" Sorry …"

" Klim op mij, dan duw ik u omhoog . Zodat je kanz zien .."

" Dank je .."

" Wat is jou naam ? "

" Is het niet beleefd eerst jou naam te mogen weten, voor dat je de mijne vraagd ? " Vroeg Lelouch Suzaku voelde alsof hij tegen een prins was praten ." Suzaku Kururugi . "

" Mijn naam Lelouch Lamperouge ."

_Lamperouge ? Waar heb ik die naam eerder gehoord ? _

Ludwig keek naar Suzaku en Lelouch, die voor de raam stonden . Suzaku duwde Lelouch omhoog, als Lelouch naar buiten keek ." Wat doen jullie daar ? "

" We bekijken de situatie buiten . "

Ludwig keek van Suzaku naar Lelouch . " En ? "

" De .. " Lelouch's gezicht zeide al niks goed ." De hele school … Is vol met hun . "

Ichigo zuchte als ze buiten zat, ze moest normaal in de klas zitten maar besloot toch te spijebelen en misschien naar huis te gaan ." Stomme Kaien …"

Ze kan niet geloven, dat de jongen die haar hart heeft gestolen en gebroken nu hier is ! God moet iets tegen haar hebben, eerst haar moeder afpakken, haar kleur haar opvallend maken zoals haar borsten . Nu hij die nu op haar school zit .

" Wat een bullshit ."

" Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek achter haar beetje verschrokken, en zag dat het Kaien was ." Wat doe jij hier ! " Riep ze met een rood gezicht, alsof hij iets heeft gezien wat hij niet mag zien .

Kaien glimlachte nerveus ." Ik was bezorgt omdat ik jou niet in de klas zag, Orihime vertelde me dat je hier zou zijn ." Glimlachte de bezorgde Kaien, als hij dichter naar Ichigo ging ." Laat me met rust, ik kom straks wel ."

" Jou kennende ga je spijbelen en gewoon naar huis ." Zeide Kaien die het als een grap bedoelde ." Wat weet jij er van ! " Ichigo stond op en duwde Kaien opzij ." Laat me met rust ! "

" Waarom doe je zo kwaad tegen mij, ik heb u niks misdaan … Toch ? "

" Niet te geloven dat je dat vergeten zijt ! "

" Wat vergeten ? "

Ichigo negeerde hem en wou de deur open doen .

Kaien zag dat ze bleek werd ." Wat is er ? "

" Ik dacht dat ik iemand hoorde schreeuwen …" Kaien ging meteen naast haar staan ." Blijf achter me ." Hij woude haar achter hem duwen, zo dat hij haar kon beschermen . Maar ze was koppig ." Kom op wat is er zo gevaarlijk aan ." En deed de deur open, als ze Kaien weg duwde .

Haar mond viel open, als haar ogen wijd open gingen . Voor haar stond een ongewone figuur, hij had een groot gat in zijn keel . En zijn armen hingen los als of hij in elkaar gezakt is . Zijn ogen draaide naar haar richting, en gromde als hij naar voor wou leunen . Voor dat Kaien iets kon doen, schopte Ichigo hem schreeuwend weg . De man vloog harder tegen de muur, dan de twee gedacht hadden als bloed uit hem kwam .

Kaien keek met grote ogen naar Ichigo, als ze op grond lag van de schrik . En dan naar de man ." Is hij dood ? " De man gromde weer als hij Kaien hoorde, en stond op als hij zijn weg maakte naar hun ." D-dat k-kan niet-t … " Zeide Ichigo met grote ogen, Kaien sloot snel de deur . En pakte Ichigo op die mee op vloog, en haar borsten tegen Kaien drukte .

Kaien's gezicht werd rood als hij voorzichtig naar Ichigo keek ." Wat ? " Ze keek lastig naar hel ." Is niks ." En beide rende naar boven, Kaien deed de deur voorzichtig open en keek rond ." Hier lijken geen te zijn ."

" Wat bedoel je ? "

" Die man was onnormaal, dat weet je ook . Er is iets aan de hand ."

Ichigo keek dan naar buiten, Kaien zag de schok op haar gezicht . En ging kijken en zag wat er gebeurde ." Wat is dit …"

" De einde van de wereld ." Fluisterde Ichigo .

Ze zagen hoe leerlingen vluchte, als zombies achter hun aankwamen . Sommige werden gevangen, en anderen werden door anderen achter gelaten als ze vielen .

Ze zagen alleen maar wanhoop, bloed, dood ." Ichigo …"

" Ik moet Orihime en Tatsuki vinden, ik moet ze vinden . "

" Dan moeten we snel zijn, kom mee ! " Beide rende snel om hun vrienden nog te redden, voor het te laat is .

_Wat is met onze wereld gebeurd, hoe kunnen we ons eigen redden . Als alles waar we van houden, verdwijnt als of ze er nooit waren geweest ._

Ergens in één van de klassen, grijnsde een meisje als ze naar buiten keek .

" _Upupupu …_ "


End file.
